My Shooting Star
by benwubacon
Summary: Baekhyun akhirnya percaya pada mitos bintang jatuh yang ia anggap sebagai bualan. Bad Summary. KRISBAEK. YAOI. Warning Inside


**Shooting Star**

Main Casts:

Kris

Baekhyun

Rating : M

Enjoy~~

ALL AUTHOR POV

Lagi lagi Baekhyun merasakan kantuknya menyerang. Jangan. Ini waktu yang tidak tepat. Choi seosaengnim sedang menjelaskan semua rumus itu di depan. Jika sampai ia mengetahui bahwa salah satu muridnya -Baekhyun- tertidur dengan pulasnya, dosen yang terkenal dengan julukan killer itu bisa mengusir Baekhyun untuk keluar dan tidak akan pernah mempersilahkan Baekhyun mengikuti pelajarannya lagi.

"baek.. bangun.. psst" senggol seorang namja yang tepat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengerang saat program beauty sleepnya itu diganggu oleh temannya, Luhan. Tapi sepertinya usaha Luhan membangunkan si putri tidur yang terhitung sudah lebih dari lima kali itu membuahkan hasil. Baekhyun mendongak dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan indah. Pemandangan awal yang Baekhyun lihat adalah seorang pangeran tampan. Wajahnya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan teduh dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul sambil menopang dagunya

"Kris.. bogoshipo.." ucapnya dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Baekhyun sedang bermimpi. ia sedang menatap wajah Kris, pangerannya, saat ini.

Kelakuannya itu dibalas dengan deheman keras dari sang dosen, membuat Baekhyun tersadar sepenuhnya dan terkejut melihat wajah dosennya yang sangat mengerikan menahan emosinya.

"keluar dari kelasku" ucapnya kejam dengan menatap mata Baekhyun penuh kemarahan.  
Baekhyun hanya pasrah. Ia tidak bisa membantah. Ini memang kesalahannya. Akhirnya ia keluar dengan menundukkan kepalanya malu. Luhan? Luhan hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

**-Shooting Star-**

"aku mengerti keadaanmu, kau butuh hiburan. Kau semakin memburuk" seru Luhan dengan tiba tiba dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan segera sadar dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menatap langit kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam dalam.

"aku merindukan Kris" ucapnya lirih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakkan yang segera datang. Genangan air mata itu sebentar lagi terjatuh membasahi pipi putih mulusnya miliknya.

Luhan menghela napas lebih dalam. Ia mengerti perasaan Baekhyun. Ia mengerti perasaan temannya yang masih merasa terpuruk dengan kepergian Kris.

**-Shooting Star-**

Flash back  
_"Kris.." Baekhyun memeluk tiba tiba dari belakang namja tinggi yang tengah berdiri dengan coat coklat tua tebalnya, menunggu kemunculan kekasihnya. Kris membalikan tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum lembut. Ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang tertutup sedikit oleh poni berwarna coklat almond._

"maaf membuatmu menunggu" sesalnya lalu mempertemukan sebentar bibir mereka untuk mencari kehangatan ditengah hembusan angin malam yang cukup membuat mereka sedikit kedinginan.

Kris tersenyum lebih lembut. Senyumannya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tak apa apa.

Mereka berjalan sepanjang jalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kris, jadi Baekhyun bertekad untuk memberikan hal yang sangat spesial untuk kekasih tampannya itu.

Kris semakin menggenggam erat tangan mungil Baekhyun. Genggamannya terkesan sedikit kasar, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Baekhyun sedikit meringis dengan kelakuan Kris yang tiba tiba sedikit kasar itu. Tak lama kemudian, Kris menarik Baekhyun untuk lari. Mungkin ia tidak ingin terlalu malam, pikir Baekhyun sambil berlari mengikuti arah tarikan Kris padanya. Namun pikirannya pudar ketika Kris membawanya ke sebuah gang kecil. Apa ini? Gang?

"kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Baekhyun. Kris langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Baekhyun terkejut. Ia melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya kemudian memegang erat pergelangan tangan Kris, meminta Kris melepaskan bekapannya pada Baekhyun.

"jangan berisik.. tunggu disini. Aku segera kembali" bisik Kris

Baekhyun menahan tangan Kris erat. Ia tidak mau Kris pergi. Baekhyun menatap lekat manik mata Kris yang tajam itu dalam dalam. Tatapannya berubah menjsdi tatapan memohon pda Kris agar ia tidak meninggalkannya sendirian.

"aku akan baik baik saja baby" bisiknya lagi dan memastikan pada Baekhyun bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik baik saja. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran terus menghantui pikirannya.

Ia terduduk di ujung sambil meremas ujung coatnya. Ia takut. Bukan takut sesuatu terjadi padanya, tapi ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Kris.

Ia terkejut setengah mati ketika mendengar suara tembakan kemudian disusul dengan suara teriakan melengking dari seorang wanita, wanita itu seperti ketakutan. sangat ketakutan.

Baekhyun semakin ketakutan, namun tubuhnya menolak untuk diam. Ia mengabaikan perkataan Kris barusan.  
Ia berjalan keluar dari gang kecil itu dan langsung bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang lari seperti orang kesetanan. Baekhyun sekilas menatap wajah sang penubruk tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk menatapnya lebih lama, namja yang tadi menubruknya itu segera melarikan diri dan menjauh.  
Tidak jauh dari sana Baekhyun melihat orang orang berkumpul di satu titik. Baekhyun mendekat dan masuk ke dalam sekumpulan orang itu.  
Air matanya lolos begitu saja, ia terdiam membeku sejenak melihat Kris sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah, lebih tepatnya di dada sebelah kirinya. Kris meninggal di tempat. Baekhyun langsung memeluk dan menangis histeris. Ia mendekap badan Kris sehingga sekarang tubuhnya kotor terkena darah Kris. Ia terus histeris dan menangis. Ia mengecup bibir Kris lembut dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia mengatakan

"selamat ulang tahun, Kris. Aku mencintaimu"  


**-Shooting Star-**

Luhan kembali menghela napas.

"aku akan kembali ke kelas. Jangan terlambat masuk ke kelas" ucap Luhan seraya menepuk pundak Baekhyun, kemudian berlalu dan menghilang dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di atas rumput hijau nan segar itu. 

**-Shooting Star-**

"gwenchana? Kau terlihat semakin memburuk" Baekhyun tidak menanggapi kalimat yang terlontar dari sahabatnya, Chanyeol, yang menginterupsi lamunannya.

Ia menyodorkan segelas lemon tea hangat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol.

"kau percaya pada mitos bintang jatuh?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Tatapannya masih menatap langit yang gelap namun terdapat gemerlap dari bintang bintang yang bertabur disana sehingga membuat langit gelap itu tidak terlihat begitu gelap.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Ia menertawakan hal konyol yang Chanyeol katakan padanya barusan.

"mwo? apa? itu khayalan anak kecil bodoh" ucap Baekhyun sakratis. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"awalnya aku berpikiran sepertimu. Tapi itu bukan sebuah bualan" balas Chanyeol

Tepat saat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Tertangkap oleh mata Baekhyun sebuah meteor -mungkin orang orang lebih mengenalnya dengan bintang jatuh- yang jatuh melintas jauh dari tempat dimana ia dan Chanyeol duduk.

"berdoalah" rupanya Chanyeol juga menangkap objek itu di matanya. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun  
Ternyata Baekhyun sedang memejamkan matanya erat, sepertinya memang sedang berdoa.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan kemudian kepalanya bergerak menoleh ke segala arah seakan mencari sesuatu. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan bertanya  
"mencari apa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya berkaca kaca

"mencari doaku.." ucapnya lirih

"doamu akan terkabulkan" Chanyeol tersenyum.  
"permohonan bintang jatuh itu bukan sebuah mitos" lanjutnya lagi. 

**-Shooting Star-**

Baekhyun melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Orang orang sedang bersantai menikmati sabtu pagi yang cerah. Baekhyun memang libur di hari sabtu. Dan hari ini, ia bertekad untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan bersenang senang.

Ia melihat seseorang, ah tidak sepasang kekasih yang berjalan bergandeng tangan. Baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Ia jadi teringat pada Kris lagi. Padahal ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya dulu.

Tapi Baekhyun malah semakin teringat pada sosok namja tampan yang diambil paksa oleh tuhan darinya. Ia sedikit terisak.

_Neoye sesangeuro~  
Yeah~ yeorin barameul tago~_

Handphone Baekhyun berdering membuat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya kasar dan menjawab teleponnya.

"yoboseyo?"

"..."

"tidak juga hyung.. aku sedang bersantai, ada apa?"

"..."

"ah baiklah.. aku kesana sekarang"

"..."

"ne.. annyeong.."

Tut.. ia memutus sambungan telepon, kemudian menghela napas dalam dalam. Ia beranjak dan berlalu. Ia menyetop sebuah taksi dan melaju ke rumah si penelepon, Suho. Rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari taman itu, tapi mood Baekhyun sedang buruk. Ia malas untuk berjalan kaki. Jadi taksilah yang mengantarkannya ke rumah Suho. 

**-Shooting Star-**

"ah.. kau datang juga akhirnya, ayo masuk" sambut Suho dengan senyum hangatnya, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat dan merangkul Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? kudengar kau sering tidur saat pelajaran?" tanya Suho sedikit berteriak karena jaraknya dengan Baekhyun yang tidak cukup dekat sehingga mengharuskan Suho untuk sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya.

"aku baik baik saja hyung. Ya aku ma.." ucapannya terheti ketika ia melihat sebuah foto dengan figura coklat tua yang berdiri di ata meja kecil dekat sofa ruang tamu. Ia tercekat, ia ingin menangis melihat foto itu. Dalam foto itu, terlihat Kris yang sedang merangkul Suho dengan senyuman lebarnya. Tentu ia ingat foto itu. Gambar itu ia yang ambil ketika tim basket Kris memenangkan turnamen kampus. Kenapa ada Suho di foto itu? Suho dan Kris adalah tim. Mereka tim basket terbaik di kampus itu.  
Tak sadar, air mata Baekhyun mengalir. Ia menangis, terisak, dan memanggil nama Kris.

"maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu padanya" sesal Suho sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun benar benar ingin menangis sekarang. Ia menghambur ke pelukan ho dan terisak sejadi jadinya.

"aku merindukan Kris, hyung.." ucapnya di sela-sela tangisannya. Suho mengelus punggungnya lembut. Ia tersenyum pahit.

"menangislah.. aku tahu kau sangat sakit dan belum bisa menerima keadaan" Suho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun .

Baekhyun semakin terisak dan mengeluarkan rasa sesak di dadanya karena menahan semua rasa rindunya pada Kris.

"aku ingin menyusul Kris" ujarnya lirih

"tidak.. tidak.. kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, biarkan Kris tenang disana Baekhyun" jawab Suho lembut

"tapi aku tidak bisa" air mata Baekhyun semakin mengalir deras dari ujung mata sipinya itu suaranya semakin tercekat karena menahan isakkan.

"kau butuh istirahat.. kau bisa menginap di sini dulu" tawar Suho sambil mengelus rambut belakang Baekhyun.

"lagi pula hari ini lay sedang ke china. Aku sendirian disini" sambungnya

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Ia terlalu lelah menangis. Akhirnya ia terlelap di pelukan hyungnya itu. Tidak ada siapa siapa lagi yang menyayanginya kecuali hyungnya itu. 

**-Shooting Star-**

Malam harinya ia menatap sekitar. Kamar hyungnya.  
Ia bangun dan bersandar pada night stand

"sepertinya aku tertidur terlalu lama.. jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

Baekhyun terkejut saat pintu kamar terbuka, ia melihat hyungnya masuk membawakan makan . Baekhyun sungguh beruntung memiliki kakak yang sangat menyayanginya itu

Suho mulai menyuapi adiknya dengan sayang. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengelus surai coklat almond Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dengan perlakuan kasih sayang kakaknya itu. 

**-Shooting Star-**

Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Ia memakai dan merapatkan jaketnya.

"kau yakin ingin pulang?" tanya Suho memastikan sekali lagi.

"ne hyung~ umma mengkhawatirkanku. Lagi pula aku juga harus menyelesaikan makalahku malam ini" ucap Baekhyun mantap. 

**-Shooting Star-**

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di rumah. Ia menghempaskan dirinya dikasur. Sebenarnya ia masih sedikit lelah karena semalaman menangis tapi mengingat tugasnya yang harus ia selesaikan secepatnya mau tidak mau ia menahan rasa lelahnya itu.

Handphonenya di nakas bergetar menandakan ada sms masuk.

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati melihat siapa pengirimnya  
_  
From : handsome Kris  
Bolehkah aku mengunjungimu baby? Aku ada di balkonmu, buka tirai dan jendelamu. Aku merindukanmu.._

Baekhyun terdiam. Tidak mungkin. Kris kan.. tapi rasa penasarannya itu bergejolak, ia menyeret tubuhnya dan menyentuh tirai dengan gemetaran. ia menarik perlahan tirainya. Ia melihat namja jangkung yang berdiri membelakanginya, ia terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan dari balkon rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghampiri namja itu dengan ragu.

"k-Kris?" Baekhyun memanggil namja itu dengan ragu ragu. Namja itu berbalik. Dan memang benar, namja itu Kris! Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, matanya membulat sempurna, ia benar benar tidak percaya siapa yang ia lihat.  
Kris tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun. Wajahnya seperti orang sehat yang masih hidup. Ia menggaruk tengkuk yang sebenarnya tidak gatal ketika melihat Baekhyun menatapnya seperti itu.

"err.. begini.. aku bisa jelaskan baby" ucap Kris gelagapan mencari alasan

Grep!  
Baekhyun tidak peduli mahluk apa yang menyerupai Kris itu. Ia menerjang dan memeluknya erat. Kris tersenyum miris dan membalas pelukannya.  
Baekhyun terisak lagi

"jeongmal bogoshipo Kris.." isakkan nya semakin menjadi jadi dalam dekapan Kris

"mianhae baby.." Kris mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun bingung, ia benar benar ada di ambang batas kebingungan. Ia yakin Kris sudah meninggal, karena ia sendiri datang di acara pemakaman Kris waktu itu. Tapi kenapa mahluk ini begitu nyata. Ia benar benar seperti sedang memeluk Kris erat

"kau, Kris?" Baekhyun menatap manik mata tajam Kris dengan matanya yang basah. Tatapan itu hangat seperti tatapan Kris yang biasa  
Sekarang ia yakin kalau itu memang benar Kris.

Kris tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Ia mencium kelopak mata Baekhyun lembut. Ia terus mengucapkan beribu maaf pada Baekhyun

"sebenarnya.. apa yang terjadi waktu itu?" Baekhyun akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran setelah kepergian Kris.

"kejadian itu.. ada seseorang yang menginginkanmu. Aku tidak mau ia mengambilmu dariku. Kau hanya milikku. namja itu murka padaku dan menembakku tepat di jantungku.. sekarang tuhan mengizinkanku menemuimu baby" ucap Kris terpenggal dengan Baekhyun yang menempelkan bibirnya tiba tiba dengan bibir Kris.

Kris sontak terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang tiba tiba menciumnya. Ia tersenyum dalam ciuman itu dan membalas ciuman kekasih mungilnya itu. Baekhyun melengguh dalam ciuman. Ia meremas surai pirang Kris dan semakin menikmati ciuman itu. Ia sudah berhenti menangis sekarang.

Kris menuntun Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya tanpa melepas tautan itu.  
Kris menghimpit tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga bersandar ke tembok. Entah terbawa suasana atau bukan. Tapi ciumannya terasa semakin panas. Baekhyun sadar itu tidak nyata, tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti. Kemudian ia kalungkan lengannya ke leher kekar Kris seakan tidak ingin melepas Kris. Ia terlalu merindukan Kris. Ia rindu memeluk, mengecup dan mencium Kris.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kris. Ia merasa nafasnya semakin pendek, ia kehabisan oksigen. Kris mengerti. Ia melepas tautan bibir mereka dan memberikan Baekhyun keleluasaan untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Bibirnya merah basah dan bengkak akibat permainan mereka, tidak lupa dengann bibir yang terbuka sedikit untuk membuatnya lebih mudah menghirup oksigen.  
Kris melumat sekilas bibir bengjak itu, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Kris menatapnya lembut namun dalam.

"aku merindukanmu" ucap Kris kemudia mengecup hidung Baekhyun dan tersenyum hangat. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas kata rindu yang Kris ucapkan. 

**-Shooting Star-**

"Boleh aku melakukannya?" Tanya Kris sebelum melepas kaus tipis baby blue yabg Baekhyun pakai.  
Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"tapi aku tidak nyata baby".ucap Kris dengan wajah innocentnya.

"dasar Kris. Aku tidak peduli kau nyata atau tidak. Aku merindukanmu"  
Baekhyun tersenyum lebih manis.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi sedikit liar. Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar melihat Baekhyunnya bisa berekspresi semenggoda itu.  
Bekhyun sangat penakut. Jangankan melihat hantu. Mendengar suara suara aneh yang mencurigakan saja ia tidak bisa tidur untuk seminggu kedepan. Lalu sekarang? Ia berhadapan dengan hantu Kris. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan.

Baekhyun mencondongkan wajahnya pada Kris dan berbisik, ah bukan. Ia mendesahkan nama Kris dan meminta Kris untuk memperkosanya. Memang dasar Kris yang terkenal pervert semasa hidupnya, bahkan sekarang hantunya pun masih sama pervertnya.

"baby.. jangan seperti ini pada orang lain ne?" ujar Kris

Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Ia benar benar gemas melihat Kris yang jauh lebih innocent ketimbang masa hidupnya dulu.

"aku hanya akan menggodamu Kris.. tidak ada satu orangpun yang kugoda selain cinta pertamaku ini" Baekhyun mengecup bibir Kris sekilas

Sekarang posisi mereka benar benar mantap. Kris meletakan kedua kaki Baekhyun di bahunya sedangkan badannya ia condongkan agar wajahnya bisa mencium bibir tipis kissable Baekhyun.

Kris mulai memasukkan juniornya kedalam. Perlahan dan hati hati.  
Baekhyun meringis dan meremas bahu Kris. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kris tidak diam. Ia menciumi bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya sambil melesakkan juniornya itu lebih dalam.  
Dan.  
Baekhyun mengerang nikmat saat junior Kris sudah sepenuhnya tertanam di dalamnya.

"nnh.. b-bergerak Kris sayang.." pinta Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi pucat milik Kris. Kris tersenyum. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan badannya dan membuat juniornya bergerak bergesekan dengan dinding hole Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah nikmat merasakan setiap genjotan Kris.

Perut Baekhyun melilit. Sepertinya ia akan klimaks. Ia mebgerang semakin keras meneriaki nama Kris setelah itu cairan putih kental itu keluar dari junior mungilnya.  
Kris masih menggerakkan juniornya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat membuat Baekhyun terangsang lagi. Kris sudah menurunkan kaki Baekhyun dari bahunya. Baekhyun mengangkang sekarang, dan Kris terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya sehingga juniornya membelai sweetspot Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun semakin mendesah.

Kris membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia mencari kenikmatan lain dengan gaya yang lain.  
Ia menarik pantat Baekhyun ke udara dan mulai menggenjot lagi. Tangan Kris tidak menganggur. Ia mengocok kejantanan milik Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun semakin melayang. Ia masih bingung sebenarnya. Kenapa sentuhan Kris sungguh nyata?

Hingga Baekhyun klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia mendesah nikmat dan panjang. Tubuhnya mengkilap dipenuhi oleh bulir keringat. Tapi Kris, ia masih saja menggerakan alat vitalnya keluar masuk hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah kelelahan. Selama bercinta dengan Kris ia tidak pernah selelah ini. Dan Kris,  
"kenapa ia tidak klimaks juga? Apa karena ia hantu?" Batin Baekhyun dalam desahannya.

Kemudian pergerakan Kris semakin bringas, seperti mau klimaks. Dan benar saja, tak lama dari itu Kris mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan memenuhi lubang sempit itu hingga ada cairan yang rembes keluar karena tidak tertampung.

Kris mendesah nikmat. Ia membalikan kembali tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tatap mata indah itu. Wajah Baekhyun masih manis, bahkan sekarang jauh lebih manis.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher kokoh Kris lalu melumat bibir Kris

"jangan berhenti.. lanjutkan Kris.. kumohon" pintanya dengan raut wajah yang memelas

Kris tersenyum lembut. Ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan mulai menggerakan kejantanannya. Sukses membuat Baekhyun mendesah nikmat lagi. Baekhyun mengaitkan kakinya ke pingganh Kris dan mengangkat pantatnya sehingga benda itu semakin masuk di dalamnya.

Kris mulai bringas lagi. Ia melumat bibir tipis itu sambil terus menggerakkan miliknya. Menumbuk sweetspot Baekhyun, dan membuat Baekhyun mengerang seperti menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"aaahhh" desahan panjang itu terdengar lagi setelah semua cairan itu keluar dari penis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus mengatur nafasnya.

"saranghae Kris"  
Ia mulai kelelahan hingga akhirnya ia tertidur lelap. Kris tersenyum lembut melihat wajah damainya. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya menyelimuti Baekhyun kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"nado saranghae byun Baekhyun" jawab Kris seraya memberikan senyuman lembutnya. 

**-Shooting Star-**

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika sesuatu berbunyi. Handphonenya. Ia meraih handphonenya dengan keadaan yang setengah sadar. Ia membuka matanya lebar ketika melihat di layarnya tertera nama Kris.

_From : handsome Kris  
Aku menyayangimu, aku harus pergi.. kau bisa baik kan tanpaku? Aku akan selalu datang dalam mimpimu, tapi tidak di dunia nyata. Sampai bertemu di mimpi :p saranghae_

Air mata yang sudah tidak tertahan di ujung matanya mengalir begitu saja ketika selesai membaca isi pesan itu. Ia tersenyum tulus, ia memang harus tulus melepas kepergian Kris.

Ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan semakin tersenyum. Kegiatannya dengan Kris tadi itu nyata. Buktinya ia masih telanjang bulat dengan tubuh yang lengket.

Ia memeluk erat bantal putih bertuliskan "i love you" bertekstur lembut pemberian Kris saat valentine tahun lalu.

"ne Kris, aku janji, aku akan baik baik saja. Asal kau selalu datang ke mimpiku" ujar Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh kecil. 

**-Shooting Star**

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"  
Luhan menoleh menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju perpustakaan kampus.

"kurasa lebih ba.."

Bruk!  
Baekhyun tertabrak keras hingga tersungkur. Pantatnya terasa nyeri karena pendaratan yang begitu kasar akibat tabrakan itu.

"maaf" ucapan terdengar di telinganya. Ia melihat ada sebuah tangan yang terulur padanya. Baekhyun meraih tangan itu dan berdiri.

Membeku.

Ia membeku melihat wajah itu. Benar benar mirip dengan Kris. Ah tidak, mungkin persis.  
Hanya saja tampilan namja itu begitu formal, tidak seperti Kris, yang berandalan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut  
"tidak apa apa" jawabnya tulus.

Hanya melihat dari penampilannya, Baekhyun bisa menebak kalau namja itu dosen disitu. Tapi sepertinya namja itu baru mengajar diaana, Karena ia baru melihat nya di kampus itu

"Tuan wu fan" gumam setelah membaca name tag namja itu. Baekhyun tersenyum manis

Wufan membalas senyuman Baekhyun, kemudian membungkuk dan berlalu dari pandangan Baekhyun debgan tergesa gesa.

Luhan tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran sahabatnya. Tak lama Luhan terkejut ketika Baekhyun tiba tiba merangkulnya erat.

"kau percaya? ternyata mitos bintang jatuh itu benar benar nyata" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman bahagianya. Hatinya senang. Melebihi kata senang malah.

Baekhyun percaya, memang sebenarnya bukan bintang jatuh yang mengabulkan doanya, melainkan Tuhan. Tapi ia juga percaya, bintang jatuh itu yang menyampaikan doanya kepada tuhan. Untuk terus bersama Kris.

-END-

a/n: Annyeong annyeooong~ *keluar dari kendi(?)* saya author baru banget.. ingin berbagi inspirasi (?) juga dengan yang lain hehe  
gimana ceritanya? Btw ini ff pertama aku yang aku publish ._. Mian kalo NCnya kurang hot.. masih perdana (?)-_- #deep bow

tapi bagi yang baik cantik cakep, reviewnya dong.. mohon bantuannya yaaa.. gomapta #bow


End file.
